The Elementals
by SeaBaby911
Summary: A young girl called Maple breaks out of the Labs which experimented on her with her and her group. I suck at summaries and its better than it sounds! Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Iggy and OC!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so it might be a teensy bit stupid, but hey?**

**Who cares?**

**Please Rate and Review!**

_Maple's POV_

OK, I'd better introduce myself.

My name is Maple Earth and I'm 14 years old. I'm not really allowed to tell you where in the world I am (according to Max and who's gonna disobey her orders?) so all I can say is that I'm in the middle of bloomin' America. I'm kinda on the run at the moment with a group of mutants called the Flock. They all have wings so it's kind of unfair on me and my, lets say, 'Group'. I'm the oldest and obviously the leader. I have brown, butt-length hair and deep green eyes that 'swallow people up'. Actual quote from Fang. Max was **SO **pissed at that!

The next oldest is Spike. He's a lot like Fang so I'm considering that they're actually related and disowning him to Fang but technically I can't do that because he's practically the same age as me. But it's an idea if I get bored.

After that is 12 year old, mad; blind kid Rollo who just happens to be Spike's 'lil bro.

Ever since we caught up with the Flock him, Gazzy and Iggy have been inseparable. They are absolute bloody **PYROMANIACS!**

Then there is 8 year old Fizz. She is basically what her name is. It's like she always on coffee but none of us let her touch the stuff! Sugar highs describe her personality to a T.

She has a twin sister called Mysti who is the complete opposite of her zany sister. Mysti is quiet, caring and thoughtful so often acts as a restrainer for Fizz's eccentric behaviour.

You might probably want to know how we ran into the flock in the first place, huh?

Well, my group and I come from a special brand of Itex that was still operating when the Flock and CSM shut them down. It was called FairyTales Corperated and was dealing in stuff even worse than the School. They created special humans and animals with 'magical' powers. MAGICAL MY BUTT!

Those scientists were absolutely crazy. They implanted narwhale genes into dolphins and got hippocampi. They were from Greeks myths about Poseidon and looked like Horses with flippers and no hind legs. They were probably the most intelligent animals you would ever meet but they had a horrible limited lifespan and only lived for a couple of weeks.

Well, what has this got to do with me, I hear you cry?

Well, I'm one of those successful 'Magical Mutants'.


	2. Chapter 2

My group and I were the result of a terrible miscalculation by the whitecoats. They were trying to make, in my case, a living plant but instead they got a kid who could control plants but wasn't one. Yeah, I know. Weird mutation. But I can also travel by letting the ground swallow me up and push me wherever I want to go and still not get a drop of mud on me! You have to admit, that is pretty cool.

With Spike, they were trying to create a living shadow but got him. I reckon he's close enough. His way of travelling is by basically jumping into a shadow which then carries him where he wants to go. I still think mine is cooler.

Rollo was an attempt at a 'Dancing Flame'. Well they certainly got dancing. People have nicknamed him 'Michael Jackson of the mutant world'. But, along with the crazy dance moves he can control fire. His way of travelling long distances is flying. Yes, FLYING. He's practically a lone rocket jet. Remember at the start, when I said Rollo was blind? Well, People think the speed that he travels at has something to do with it. I just blame it on the whitecoats. Everybody else does.

Fizz and Mysti are quite special. Fizz had been an attempt at a little mermaid. Normally, she just looks like every other 7 year old girl in the world but if she wants to she can morph her two legs together and form a tail and obviously, she has gills. Despite the 'Maiden of the Sea' look about her it all changes once she opens her mouth. Voice of an angel? Don't make me laugh!

Mysti was probably the most successful out of us all. They were trying to make a ACTUAL FAIRY and Mysti could probably pass for one with her delicate body shape, shy nature and power. She can manipulate air and is most likely the most powerful out of my entire group. Her travelling method is to actually fly with the Flock.

We were rescued from the FairyTales Corperated a couple of weeks back by the Flock and have been on the run ever since. Spike and Fang have formed a silent bondage, and like I said, Gazzy, Iggy and Rollo have been inseparable. Fizz and Nudge kinda live together now because they don't talk to anyone else. I mean, who's gonna listen to them twittering on all-day about the new flavour of Pringles? Mysti and Angel are real close now and it's quite good 'cause Angel seems to influence her lack of speech and now Mysti is actually arguing and speaking for herself. Yay Angel! Me and Max are good mates so we kinda keep our little groups in line. At the moment we are making headway towards Dr. Martinez's house in Arizona so we should be there in a couple of days since we're taking it slowly.

Thank God.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Do you like it?**

**It'll get off the ground soon, Promise!**

_Max's POV_

Here we go. Swoop, Soar and perhaps a back flip.

I loved watching Mysti's face lighting up in wonder at us. I could almost hear Maple muttering 'Show off' in the ground beneath us. I guess I should explain. Well, a couple weeks back my Mom (That's Dr. Martinez for those of you who don't know) found a special branch of Itex which hadn't closed down when CSM exposed them.

They called themselves 'FairyTales Corperated' but for the mutants they engineered, it was anything but a fairytale.

They specialised in making magical creatures like unicorns and hippocampi. They were their most successful operations but hippocampi had a limited lifespan of a few weeks.

It wasn't just creatures they made. It was so-called magical beings as well such as satyrs, centaurs and medusa. Most of the orders came from Greece because the Greeks wanted to relight the old Greek myth flame. But some came from Disney Land, saying that robots weren't realistic enough and they wanted a real Peter Pan to entertain the customers. They didn't care if it was child labour as long as it brought them money. Angel and Nudge looked close to crying when Mom told us that. I remember when we were on the run and we had a spell at Disney Land. Those two loved that place.

Jeb came in and showed us pictures of the mutants we had to rescue above all of them. The first was of a brown haired green eyed mutant in a cage covered in vines.

"Why is the cage covered in vines? Is it really run down? I hope there are no bugs! I bet there are! Oh god MAX, I HATE BU-"

Iggy clapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thanks man."

Jeb explained:

"It's their powers. The scientists call them Elementals. They have the potential to destroy the world and that is why we must get them before they conform."

He showed us some more pictures. A boy hardly visible for the darkness seemingly coiled around him. A smaller boy, with bright red hair, smouldering slightly. No, not in that way. He actually looked like he was cooling off. You know in the cartoons, where the characters get so angry, smoke comes out of their ears? Well, that's what it looked like to me. Then there were two girls in the same cage. One of them had bright blue hair and looked like a drowned rat and the other had silver hair that was lifted by some invisible breeze.

The next day we were rudely awakened by a chopper beating outside our house.

"Up and at 'em guys. Time to rescue the Elementals." This wake up call was accompanied with a cheerful slap round the head if they didn't get up. We got our supplies and climbed into the cushy chopper. Gee, I wonder where Jeb gets this stuff from.

_None of your business, Max._

Oh goody. My ever cheerful Voice in my head.

_Good morning to you to, Max._

I mentally rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

When that cushy chopper finally landed I wasn't expecting what I saw. Instead of a busy hive of evil genius' the corporation looked deserted.

"Hey, bub, I thought we were raiding this place?"

They soldier in the chopper scowled at me.

"Technically, you're still a minor so we cleared the place just for you."

It was my turn to scowl. Stupid government. We could have cleared that place 10 times faster than those little toy soldiers! Oh well. At least it wouldn't be too hard getting those kids out. The soldiers on the chopper poured out and opened the gate. Jeez. Is it just me or who else is getting a feeling of not really being needed?

_**I do Max.**_

Ange, what are those soldiers thinking?

_**Uh . . . oh, why do we have to supervise some dumb kids . . . when will the exciting things happen? . . . I'm hungry. . .**_

Got it Angel.

We ran towards the door and pushed. Weirdly enough, it was open.

"This is a bit staged, don't 'cha think?" Fang nodded.

"We may as well go through with it since we're here."

"Got it."

I motioned for the rest of the Flock to go through. The soldiers followed us. The guy who I had confronted on the chopper handed me a piece of paper. It had a bit circled in red.

"This is where the subjects are. Don't even think of coming out of there without them. If you do we gun you down." The guy beckoned for his troops to fall out.

God. He must have a lot of problems. Angel giggled at that.

"OK guys. It doesn't seem like we have a choice so let's do this." I studied the map.

"We've got to go . . . that way. Follow me!"

That's me. Invincible Max. Leading the Flock into the belly of the beast.

_Don't worry Max. It should be easy. You said so yourself._

Voice, one problem.

_What?_

Even Maximum Ride is wrong sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

The corridors we walked down weren't at all like the corridors in the School. These ones were adorned with what I guessed were FairyTales Corperated's most valued customers. I noticed there was several of Walt Disney. Sick man.

There were no mutants in the cells lining the sides of the corridors so I guessed the government already dealt with them.

_Yes, Max. But in what way?_

What do ya mean Voice?

_I mean, what would the government do to them?_

I shuddered. I didn't want my over-reactive imagination to dwell on that too long.

We kept walking, me directing the Flock to take a right or left but nobody seemed to talk. Not even Nudge. It was then that I began to think. Why take the rest of the mutants and leave those Elementals? Why send us in and make sure we weren't allowed to leave without being gunned down?

_**Max. I can hear minds.**_

Angel, can you tell them who we are and ask if they are in the cells?

_**Done. They're in cells and they want to introduce themselves.**_

Let them.

_**The first girl is the leader. She's the girl with the vines.**_

Huh.

_**She's 14 and her name is Maple.**_

Cool.

_**Then there is a boy called Spike. He doesn't talk much.**_

Fang will get along with him just fine.

_**Spike has a little brother called Rollo. He's 12. And blind.**_

Poor kid.

_**There are 7 year old twins, Fizz and Mysti. Fizz is the one you said looked like a drowned rat. Mysti is the sensible looking one.**_

Awesome. Angel, tell them we're coming.

_**Got it Max.**_

I looked at the map

"Flock, next right!"

We all turned and were greeted by a row of 5 faces pressed against the bars of their cells. True to the picture, the girl with the green eye's one was covered in vines.

"Hello Max. Thanks for coming."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys?**

**What do ya think?**

**Good?**

**Pretty please review!**

_**Maple's POV**_

After I communicated with Angel, the Flock were there in a matter of minutes. I can't imagine what we all looked like to them, all our faces pressed up against the bars of our cells. Max looked at us to confirm who we were and I guessed they saw the promotional pictures of us. They obviously recognised my vine covered cell so since I'm the leader I had the first words. They looked kinda stumped that I could talk. That or it's my accent. I'm not even American. I'm English.

"Well, don't just stand there like lemons, help us!" More words of wisdom from the mighty leader of the Elementals.

"Oh, right. Iggy, Gazzy, blow the doors." The two kids called Iggy and Gazzy delved into their pockets and brought out a variety of explosives.

"Dynamite should be enough." My little pearl of wisdom was well acknowledged. They fixed the dynamite up and stood well back while the boy called Iggy set up the timer for 3 seconds. I motioned for my Elementals to move to the back of the cells and to climb on top of the loos. Iggy started the countdown.

"Three, two, one!"

**BOOM!**

"Report!"

"Report!"

Max and I shouted at the same time, coughing up plaster dust.

"Here!" That was Rollo.

"Here!" and "Here!" That was Fizz and Mysti. Those two scare me sometimes.

"Here." Obviously that was Mr. Strong-and-Silent himself, Spike.

Max's Flock were already standing up.

"Guys, come on. Let's get outta here!" I cried in my happy-go-lucky way.

There was a chorus of "Alright!" and "Lets bust this joint!"(Rollo obviously) from my Elementals and we all worked ourselves towards the twisted bars of our cells. As soon as everyone was out I walked up to the girl I presumed was Maximum Ride and held out my hand to shake.

"Thank you for that Max. My name is Maple Earth and these are the Elementals."

She smiled uncertainly.

"We should probably get outta here." She said orderly.

"No way." Maximum seemed surprised. I guess she wasn't used to being disobeyed.

"What? Ms. Earth, you're free, what else have you got to do?"

"Free a few friends. I owe them."

She looked at me strangely.

" Maple, we walked all through the building. You're the only mutants here."

I squared up to her.

"Ms. Ride, have you lived here all your life? No. I think I know where my own friends were. Now, if you all follow me at an orderly pace, I've got to go and find them."

I stomped off to the right and turned to see both groups following me. I smirked. I could get used to this!


	7. Chapter 7

_Max's POV_

I remember being **SO **pissed following that little know-it-all across the building. I tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening up front and saw Fang and Iggy in deep conversation with her. I was absolutely FURIOUS! They had only known her about a couple of minutes and they were already talking like they had known each other all their life! I pushed my way to the front and grabbed Fang's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed furiously.

"Uh, talking?" Bad move wise guy.

"We don't have a clue who she is! She could be an agent for Itex or the Government or-" Fang stopped me quite suddenly by planting a light kiss square on my lips. While we were still moving. Wow. Did he practice doing that or was Fang simply that amazing? Oh no, mushy thoughts overload. Think of something else . . . oh, who cares? It was when Maple announced that we were there that I realised I was passionately kissing Fang in a crowd of minors. Oops.

"Max, if you are quite finished?"

I blushed. So did Fang. I was amazed. Someone who hardly knew me made me and Fang blush. Maple read my expression.

"I've had plenty of practice on Spike. Fang and he could be twins they're so alike." She gave me one of those grins you can't help smile back at.

"Maybe I'll disown him to you." I gave a sarcastic snort.

"GUYS, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Everyone fell silent at her voice. Why couldn't I do that? We were at the end of an unadorned corridor, a dead end.

"Maximum Ride, let me show you something unbelievable."

Maple stood in the centre of the corridor with a look of great concentration on her face and raised her hands to the ceiling like one of those gospel preachers from the south. I suddenly had a burning desire to scream:

"PRAISE THE LORD!"

But because I'm such a caring person I didn't. I looked around, nothing seemed to be changing but . . . that was until I saw the floor. It was freaking moving. The bricks were coming apart and stacking up against the wall. You know, like in Harry Potter when Hagrid made the walls in that pub open to Diagon Alley? It was just like that. I looked at Maple. She looked back at me with glowing green eyes. Glowing. I almost fainted there and then but because I had to be tough for the younger kids I didn't. Iggy obviously didn't know what was going on so Gazzy was explaining it to him at a frenzied pace. The Elementals had seen it all before so they looked disinterested. A little while later the bricks stopped moving, revealing an iron ladder leading down into darkness. I gulped. It looked awfully long way to the bottom and we couldn't fling our wings out to save us because it was so narrow. Before I could protest, Maple started speaking.

"Rollo, can we shed a little light on the subject?" The boy called Rollo grinned mischievously and nodded.

"You got it, boss."

Rollo clicked his fingers and to our astonishment a small ball of flame formed there. He flexed his hands and the flames grew, then he walked over to the hole Maple had made and sent them down. Now it was illuminated we saw it was quite long but not as small as we first assumed. Maple gestured. Here we go, I thought, as I climbed down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Rainbow Wings for the review!**

**It's my first!-sigh-**

**Anyway, on with the story!  
**

The descent down the ladder was much less worse than I feared. The light from Rollo's fireballs gave off a rosy glow which was really cheery for the dark setting. But the ladder went on for ages! It was when I was just beginning to feel tired that I saw a pinprick of light below me. Excited, I started sliding with my boots on the sides. Quickly, the light got closer and I could see it was the harsh light of a lab. I groaned but kept sliding. Soon, I came to the bottom of the ladder and dropped into my new setting. I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the new room. It was another corridor, just like the one above it but with no clients on the walls. I heard shouting from above me and quickly moved to the side to see the rest of the Flock hurtling to the ground, Gazzy at the bottom of it.

"Oww!"  
"Gazzy!"

"Eww!"

I sighed. Gazzy had probably used his 'gift'. For those of you who didn't know why Gazzy was called The Gasman, you do now. I don't really want to go into the disgusting details right know 'cause I'm eating but some of his 'pranks' will go down in history for yuckiness. So, I guessed that Gazzy had had a little 'accident' while climbing down the ladder and the smell probably surprised the rest of the Flock or the person on the top had taken a hand of the rails to hold their nose and tumbled off the ladder on to the unsuspecting Flock.

It was then that the youngest of the Elementals drifted down. Yeah, I said drifted. She actually seemed to drift down like one of those helicopter seeds.

"What happened?" She exclaimed worriedly. Sweet kid.

"Are you all OK?"

Various moans from the Flock seemed to worry her even further. She pulled the person possibly responsible for the Flock sandwich up and brushed them down. It was Nudge and for once she wasn't talking. Maybe we should take her on trips like this more often, I thought. Angel was next up and luckily wasn't too squished. Those two helped the young kid-Mysti, I think-pull Iggy up. Those guys helped with Fang who looked like he had been sucking a lemon. No, make that a kilo of lemons. I had to bite back slivers of laughter escaping. Fang scowled at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I smirked.

"None of your business." I said sternly. He just rolled his eyes.

I turned my attention back to Gazzy and saw him being pulled to his feet by Mysti.

"Thanks, uh, I'm, ah, um . . ." He trailed off.

"You are . . .?" Mysti prompted him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm The Gasman. You can call me Gazzy."  
"I see the reason for the name!" Gazzy blushed.

Then Maple and the rest of the Elementals dropped down.

"Sorry guys. Hope we didn't keep you waiting?"

"You didn't, shall we go?" I said cheerfully while the rest of the Flock opened their mouths to protest. The polite things I do for etiquette. Jeez.


	9. Chapter 9

_Maple's POV_

I led the group of mutants towards the cells, wondering how my friends were. I hoped they hadn't been taken by the whitecoats when they evacuated the place.

_**Don't worry Maple. I can hear**__** their minds.**_

Thanks Angel.

Max was lucky to have a kid like that in her team. Though telepaths can get tedious sometimes. . .

"Guys, we're here."

There was a great metal door that separated the labs from the cells in the lower level of the Corporation.

"This is the door which divides the X-Tale level." Max looked suspicious at that.

"Maple, how come you even know how to get in here? And why do you know your way around so well?"

"Well, for your first question, I have had many escape attempts with these guys and once we found ourselves stuck in that corridor up there. Since I can manipulate and create earth and plants I kinda felt the space in the ground up there so I decided to open it. It turned out it lead down here which wasn't very good for the situation 'cause we were just sent back up there by the other whitecoats but. . . I figured it would be a good escape route if we were left on our own. And as for your second question, this is where all the major experiments went on. I was the one they experimented on most. They often took me took the waiting room for the X-Tale experiments."

Max nodded.

"Max, she's telling the truth." Angel. "The X-Tale experiments are the ones she wants to release."

"Maple, why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, there's a simple reason." Max and the Flock looked on in curiosity.

"You didn't ask."

Max looked stumped and Angel burst out laughing.

"Spike? Your turn."

Spike nodded and came over. If Maximum Ride was amazed by us now she would be astonished after Spike was done.

"Everyone, you might want to watch this."

The Flock looked on in excitement as Spike drew his cane out of his pocket and stood like I had in the corridor. Then he took his cane with both hands and whipped around in a circle by his side like he was gathering candyfloss and then he raised it towards the door. The Flock looked like their eyes were going to pop out any minute and their tongues were touching the floor their jaws were so low! The reason for their strange facial expressions was the gradually growing ball of shadows on the end of Spikes cane. After letting the shadows grow for some time, Spike flicked the cane towards the door and the shadows started eating away at it.

"Wow that was so amazing Spike! How did you do that, how did you fit a cane the size of that in your pocket OMG YOU ARE SOOOO COOOOLLLLL-"

Thank you, Iggy.

"Come on. Follow me guys." With those reassuring words I stepped through the hole in the door that Spikes shadows had made. Once more onto the breach!


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY!**

**10****th**** Chapter!**

**Excuse me while I do a victory dance with Angel!**

*****

*** ***

*** * ***

*** * * * **

*** * * * ***

*** * * * * * **

*** * * * ***

*** * * ***

*** * ***

*** ***

*****

**Thank you for that brief interlude.**

**And now. . .**

**More Elementals!**

_Max's POV_

I was still amazed at Spike's display when I followed Maple through what used to be the door. I saw what Jeb meant. These kids could destroy the world if they wanted to. Jeez. I suddenly saw a scary image of Spike massacring the entire population of Russia.

_You know that's not going to happen, Max._

Sure I do. As much as I know tonight's lottery numbers.

_Do you want me to tell why I know that's never going to happen, Max?_

Please, enlighten me Voice.

'_Cause I know you won't let it happen Max._

Talk about laying the fate of the world on one kid's shoulders. God.

I saw that our little group had stopped in front of another door. Pushing my way to the front, I saw that it was scratched with deep and shallow marks. I shuddered, wondering what kind of animal or person could make marks like that on a solid metal door. It was then that I noticed that Maple had her hands flat on the door and her eyes were glowing again. I and the rest of the group backed away instinctively while we watched the door and Maple. Small vines started to grow around the edges of the door, working their way towards the centre. Then the door seemed to groan and the vines tore it away from its hinges with a sickening screech. Everyone winced and Maple ran back while the door clattered to the floor.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Maple called strongly into the darkness.

"Ro?" Rollo flung some fireballs into the room to reveal a raggedy looking woman chained to a wall. She had short, greasy, black hair which looked like it hadn't been washed in millennia and stuck up at the end rather weirdly. The woman's clothes were dirty and torn and were several sizes too big. She then decided to look up. Like the rest of her, her face was grubby and scarred but there was a pronounced look about her. She had a very chiselled chin, a sharp nose and curious, inquisitive eyes which were cornflower blue.

"Hey Mapes,"

"Long time no see."

It was then that Maple realised that she was standing perfectly still. She shook herself out of her trance and ran over to the woman in chains. I walked over to help undo the manacles and we got her out pretty quickly.

"Thanks for that, kids. But I've never seen you around before, Blondie. Are you a new experiment or what?"

I was just about to start of on a rant on how she had no right to call me Blondie and I took it offensively when Maple butted in.

"Lo, this is Maximum Ride and the Flock. They helped us escape!" and then she went off into a full-blown account of what had happened since we got here.

"-and it turns out that there is no one else but us on the top level!"

'Lo' scratched her head.

"I dunno what's happened but I'll help you guys. You helped me so I've gotta return the favour."

"Hang on. We don't even know who you are!"

The woman looked untroubled by my outburst.

"The name's Logan. And no, I don't know what my second name is. This place erased my mind."

Gazzy's eyes widened.

"That sounds just like Wolverine out of the X-Men. . . " His voice trailed off.

"You didn't guess about the X-Tales? The scientists were creating their own X-Men. But some weren't exactly the right gender. Like me."

The Gasman gulped.

"But t-t-that m-means you h-h-h-have. . ."

There was a horrible scraping sound. Logan raised her hands.

"Sabres? Yeah, I have those." And true to the mutants word, there among the woman's knuckles were shiny, sharp sabres.

That's the last memory I had before I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG!**

**Me: ****I love doing cliffies, Angel!**

**Angel: I gathered.**

**And with out further ado, the story!**

_Maple's POV_

I got seriously worried when Max blacked out. From the short time I had known her; it didn't really seem like a Max type of thing to do. Fang was first to react, kneeling on the floor next to her, checking her pulse.

"You idiot! You could have killed her!!!!" Angry didn't describe Fang. Furious didn't get close. All of the mutants apart from Logan, Fang and me edged ever so quietly away. There was a deathly silence.

"Look kid, she may be tough, but that's one of the better reactions. One of these other mutants ran screaming into the electromagnetic field threaded through the doors of their cell. That was messy."

Fang regarded Logan.

"Alright. This time." He was still doing his best death glare at Logan but Fang seemed to have calmed down. The tension in the air relaxed and everyone started intermingling. I walked over to Logan.

"Sorry about that, Lo." She grinned.

"No probs, small stuff, though I wasn't expecting the outburst from the dark kid."

I grinned too.

"That's Fang. He and Max are kind of an item. He's very protective of her."

"You 'ain't kiddin'."

Suddenly, a cry sounded.

"Maple! Max is waking up!"

I smiled sheepishly at Logan.

"You couldn't hide for a bit? Or until she's calmed down?"

"No problem, Maple."

Logan went and sat down with Gazzy and Nudge who started to give her questions from all sides. I took a deep breath and strode over towards where Max was sitting on the ground looking dazed and confused.

"Max! Are you OK?" She looked at me, clearly befuddled.

"What happened?" She 'ain't gonna like this.

"You fainted."

"Wha-?"

"You blacked out. You fell unconscious. You went to sleep on your feet."

"Why?" I sighed, exasperated.

"You saw Logan's sabres."

Max turned an interesting shade of red, then purple and then somehow green.

"You turning into a chameleon? Neat mutation." Max glared at me.

"Come on sleepy-head. You need to meet the others. Logan apologises for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared," She grumbled as we helped her to her feet. "It was a bodily reaction to play dead when feeling threatened. And I accept Logan's apology." I grinned. At least that crisis was over.


	12. Chapter 12

After Max had recollected her pride she went and talked to Logan. Turns out, they have a lot in common and didn't think anything of the 'Fainting Incident'. Oh, I was going to tease Max about that. Oh well. Another plan out the window. Then I remembered we had to rescue the other X-Tales. So much for this being easy.

"OK, guys," I shouted to the mutants in the room. "Time to rescue some mutants!" There was loud cheering after that sentence and I scanned the walls of the room for another door. There, on the east wall, was another door which I remembered a number of whitecoats coming through with needles of various sizes. I frowned, pushing that memory from my mind. I had to focus on the mission at hand.

"Follow me!" I cried boldly and went and opened the door. What was on the other side completely amazed me. It was a long corridor, lined with small cells, the bar crackling with blue electricity. I'd say there were about 50 cells but only 5 were filled. The first one had one a blue-skinned mutant with pixie ears and a forked tail. He smiled briefly in his sleep and I got a glimpse of sharp vampish-fangs. The naming plaque next to his cell read:

Jared Vaughner

Aka

Vanisher

Level 4

I walked to the next cell. This one had a girl in it, about Logan's age, 'cause Logan is younger than she makes out. The girl didn't really look special and I found no clues on the plaque. This time, it read:

Sabrina Summers

Aka

Beam

Level 5

I motioned Logan over.

"What's this girl's mutation?" Logan shook her head.

"She was an attempt at Cyclops, you know, the one with laser eyes?" I nodded in recollection. "Well, they got the wrong gender and didn't ever use her for anything than experiments. See those glasses? They're the ones that let her keep it off."

"What was the man's back there?" I asked, jerking my head back in the direction of Jared.

"Teleporter. Ya know, Night Crawler." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Logan took me by my arm and escorted me to another one of the habited cells.

"And this guy here is none other than Charlie Xavier himself."

**I'd like it better if you called me Charles or Professor Xavier, Logan. They are my real names.**

Whoa . . . Man in my head.

"Telepath?" The guy in the cell sat up in his bed. He had a kind face but was as bald as an egg.

"Yes. And Telekinetic. Nice to meet you finally, Maple. Logan told me all about you."

I glanced at Logan. I wonder what exactly she had said about me . . .

The guy in the bed chuckled.

"Nothing bad, my dear." I let out a sigh of relief.

"You probably have a lot of questions and the answers to them will now show themselves to you." Talk about talking in riddles. I bet this bloke was quoting actual Yoda. Quite suddenly, Angel and Professor Xavier broke into uncontrollable fits of laughing hysterics.

"Sorry, that was just so funny said in your voice…" the professor trailed off under my scary death glare. "OK, you wanted answers?" I smirked in satisfaction.

"Yeah. Firstly, what's with the levels on the plaques?" The professor adjusted his glasses.

"Well, they explain how powerful a mutant is out of 10. for example, I am a 9."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Wow. Logan wasn't kidding when she said her friends were powerful! But, you know what? So are mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahh!**

**Help me!**

**Angel has gone and kidnapped me and tomorrow she's inviting Nudge over!**

**I'm gonna be turned into a walking Barbie doll!**

**Save me by reviewing!**

**Angel: Now, where was that make-up kit?**

**Me: Augh! The horror!**

_Max's POV_

I looked around. This was certainly a step away from dog crates. The white coats had to be scared of those mutants to build this! It was strange. There were about 50 cells but only 5 were filled. Weird. I walked over to Maple and Logan. They were deep in conversation with a bald man in one of the cells. Quite suddenly, the man and Angel burst into laughter at seemingly nothing. Even weirder. Hang on. . . Angel? That bloke must be a telepath. As I approached the little group, I heard the end of the conversation.

"-how powerful a mutant is out of 10, for example, I am a 9." A look of wonder crossed Maple's face.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." The bald man replied. What did he mean about the powerfulness of a mutant? It was then that I realised there was a brass plaque beside each habited cell. The one beside the bald man read:

Charles Xavier

Aka

Professor X

Level 9

I whistled. The leader of the X-Men himself. Jeez. Wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of him in the morning. He was probably even worse on mornings than I was! The level stuff must be how powerful they were. Once again, jeez. I walked past the little group and Fang joined me. My heart gave a little flip just walking with him. God, I'm turning into a hopeless romantic. This is so not good for my image as a fearless leader!

"Max?" His voice brought me out of my little conversation with myself.

"Yeah?" Fang flicked his hair out of his face. Mom and I really needed to get him a booking at a salon or something. Our funky New York hairstyles were long gone and we looked like we were still on the run.

"There's probably something you'd want to see." He said, motioning over his shoulder with his head.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Another mutant." I followed Fang towards one of the other habited cells and he read me the plaque.

"Jacque Little, Aka, ArchAngel. Level 6." I glared at him.

"I **can** read you know, Fang." His response to that was to shrug. Sometimes he made me want to punch him! He was so freaking annoying! But, hang on? ArchAngel? Then, Fang pointed towards the guy in the cell. He was asleep, with his back to us. And, because of that, we could see why he was ArchAngel. Instead of the regulation flesh-and-blood wings that the Flock and I have, his wings weren't exactly normal, as far as wings go. I mean, when was the last time you saw a bird with metal feathers flying over your head? Yeah, METAL. Each feather looked like it had been sculpted, they looked that delicate. I thought if I just reached out to touch one, it would break!

"OK . . . a guy with metal wings. I feel so outdated." Fang smiled at that. I'm not kidding when I say that watching Fang smile is like watching the sun come out. It really lights up your day.

_Ahh. How sweet. Teenage romance. _

OK. Now I was officially freaked out. That wasn't Angel's, my Voice's or that guy in the other cage's mental voice. So whose was it?

_I'm in the cage to your left._

I took one look at Fang's surprised face and confirmed he heard that female voice as well. I gestured to look in the next cage and he nodded. We walked over to the next cell and saw a woman around the Professor's age sitting upright in bed. She looked very kind, with a lot of smile wrinkles around the corner of her eyes. She had a grandma-baking-cookies-in-the-kitchen look about her.

"Nice to meet you Max, Fang. My name is Charlotte Xavier. I'm also known as Dr. X. I'm the Professor's sister."


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! You weren't expecting that, right?**

**Cool, huh?**

**Angel: Lovely, SeaBaby. Now, would you please continue with the story. You're turning into St Fang of Boredom!**

**Me: Apart from the fact you kidnapped me, not the other way around.**

**Angel: How true. Now, CONTINUE!**

**Me: OK, OK, calm down. And now, the 14****th**** Chapter of The Elementals!**

**Angel: YAY!**

I stared at Dr. Xavier. Now you considered it, she did look a lot like the Professor. The baldness not included. She laughed a happy, long laugh at that. I was amazed at how happy this woman could be stuck in that horrible cell. She laughed again.

"I've lived here all my life. I'm used to the conditions." Maple and Logan came over then.

"You must be the Professors sister, Charlotte." Charlotte nodded. "I'm Maple." The old woman smiled.

"Logan's little friend. Lovely to meet you at last, dear." Dear? I stifled a giggle.

"Charlotte, I wondered if you could tell me something. I've kinda given up on your brother because his answers seem to be quoted from Yoda and I'm not fluent in that."

OK . . . fluent in Yoda? New one for me.

"Ask away, honey."

"Where are the rest of the X-Tale experiments?" Charlotte let out a long, sad sigh.

"Back when I was younger, every cell here were filled. Charles and I are the longest surviving mutants. I remember watching so many of my friends just dying in their sleep from exhaustion and some were executed for being 'rebellious'. Gradually, the number of mutants in the X-Tale section dwindled to a measly five. Us five that are left are either indestructible, like Logan and Jacque or were just very tough. Jared is a one of the unlucky mutants who had a mild telepathic field around them while they were still human. The X-Tale scientists track them down and mutate that field further. Those stupid whitecoats had no idea what it would do to poor Jared. But, compared to Logan here, he was lucky. He still has memories of his family and friends, while Logan has. . ."

"Nothing." We heard Logan mutter, her voice cracking. She turned away from us.

"Now kids," Charlotte said, tactfully changing the subject. "Aren't you supposed to be rescuing us?" Maple snapped back into fearless leader mood. She scanned the room, looking for our mutants. I did the same and saw The Gasman, Iggy and Rollo deep in conversation at the other end of the corridor. Gazzy seemed to glance over at something or something every so often. I followed his gaze and saw him looking at that girl who helped him out of that Flock sandwich. Wasn't her name Mysti? Hmm. Angel was showing Mysti Celeste, her battered bear she got in New York. They were ohhing and ahhing over it quite sweetly. I heard Nudge and Mysti's twin, Fizz, talking very loudly about something probably very boring. That Spike guy was talking to the Professor about something or other, managing to keep his face entirely impassive while he did it. Logan walked over to join them, her face suspiciously red and puffy. I didn't see Fang anywhere though.

"Fang?" I called out, worriedly. I was getting scared. "Fang?!"

"Boo." His low voice sounded in my right ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin at that. I hated it when he did his stupid blending-into-the-wall trick. Like I said before, he was so freaking annoying! I was just about to start off on one of my rants about immaturity when Maple grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the Professor's cell.

"Professor, how did they open the cells when they took one of you away for experimentation?" the Professor grinned.

"I was wondering when you would remember what you were here for." Maple tapped her foot impatiently. The Professor paled at her glare. "That panel by the door you came through." He finished off weakly. I sighed.

"I guess we'll need Iggy and Gazzy, huh?" Maple smiled a devilish smile.

"You'd better believe it!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Here is the 15****th**** chapter of the Elementals, as promised!**

**Angel: I didn't think they would they would review Finding Iggy.**

**Me: Why?**

**Angel: Wouldn't some people find it a tiny bit disturbing?**

**Me: I know what you mean. It was slightly disturbing to type as well. I mean, I'm not homophobic like Fang or something but it is a bit strange that Iggy was kissing a guy, not me.**

**Angel: You're obsessed with him. . .**

**Me: Of course! Why would I be writing something like that if I wasn't?**

**Angel: Belle, watch out, if you aren't careful, Iggy might be gone in the morning!**

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . on with the story!**

**Fang: -randomly appears- I'm not HOMOPHOBIC!-disappears –**

**Me: Denial is the first stage!**

**Angel: WTF?**

_Maple's POV_

I dragged a very reluctant Max over to where Rollo, Iggy and the Gasman were talking in earnest about something. Gazzy looked up and nudged Iggy and Rollo. They both looked up, their sightless eyes fixing on Max and me. That was one of the things about blind kids that scared me. They always know where you are! It's so creepy! Max regarded them with a weary expression.

"Guys, what are you up to now? Please don't drag, uh, um, whathisname-"

"Rollo." Rollo corrected her.

"Thanks. Where was I? Oh yes, Rollo into what ever you're planning next." Iggy looked flabbergasted at that. Gazzy's expression was similar.

"Max, Max, Max," Iggy started, taking her arm and turning her away to whisper in her ear: "Why would we be planning something? You think so low of us!" Max wrenched her arm out of his grip, and stood to face him with one eyebrow raised but this sign of disapproval was completely wasted on the blind kid.

"Because," She said annoyed, "I know you. Whenever you get serious I automatically know you have probably blown up my alarm clock or cut up Fang's trousers for a cable for a bomb that didn't even work!" Iggy made the general calming down gesture and a sly smile spread across his face.

"Max, why would you need to bring Fang into this argument? It doesn't have anything to do with him!" Max turned purple.

"Max! I really think you're turning into a chameleon! That's a scary shade of purple!" I thought that was a pretty funny thing coming from me but Max had murder in her eyes when I said it.

"Grrr." Iggy, Rollo, Gazzy, Fang and me dropped to the ground in hysterics after that response.

"You-just-freaking-_GROWLED!_" Fang, the emotionless brick wall was actually rolling on the floor in hysterics at Max growling. Iggy had yet another wisecrack up his sleeve at that.

"Hey Max, you really need to lay off the steroids! I know you want to be a big girl but that is going TOO far!" That just sent us into another fit of giggles while Max looked like she was gonna kick our butts once we stopped laughing. Gradually we calmed down and picked ourselves off of the floor, dusting the fluff off of clothes. Before Max could start insulting our parentage and generally kicking our butts my brilliant clever brain consulted Iggy, Gazzy and Rollo over what we wanted.

"You three," I said, poking them, "We've got a job for ya." Iggy looked interested at that and put on a fake mafia voice on.

"What kinda job, doll face?" I giggled.

"A prison job. You got what it takes?" Ig swizzled his invisible moustache.

"Depends if you got the right kinda payment." I leaned in.

"Name your price." Iggy leaned in as well. I could feel his breath on my face. He smiled slightly.

"Well . . . I could show you . . ." He said under his breath. Involuntarily I closed my eyes. I felt him lean in closer . . . and closer. Gently, I felt his lips brush mine and I jumped back. Frickin' hell. I let a random boy I don't even know kiss me. I laughed nervously.

"Uh, I, you'd better get your explosives, oh, I mean . . ." I felt completely embarrassed. Max was regarding me with a worried expression. Fang looked amused, Rollo didn't know and Gazzy looked disgusted. I felt Spike appear at my shoulder. You could feel the anger rolling off of him. Max walked Iggy, Gazzy and Rollo over to the panel to explain what they needed to do. Iggy and The Gasman fumbled in their bags for chemicals.

"Maple? Maple! MAPLE!?" Spike's furious voice brought me back to reality. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Maple, what were you thinking?" He shouted at me, "You don't even know the guy and you're already kissing him!" From when Spike actually showed emotion, it was rarely happiness.

"I, uh, thought it seemed like a . . . good idea. At the time." Spike bared down on me, his teeth bared. "Anyway," I said, my usual bravado returning, "Why would YOU care? It's not like who I kiss has anything to do with you!" It was then Spike's turn to be flustered.

"Um, I, um, ah, I was just looking out for you." That had to be one of the worse lies I had ever heard! But, why would Spike lie to me? We were best friends. I took one last suspicious look at him and walked toward where the panel. Strangely, there was no-one there.

"Hello guys? Where are you?" I was about to take another step towards the panel when someone tackled me to the cement floor and I knocked myself out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**Angel: Do you ever shut up?**

**Me: Nope. Anyway, I like cliffies!**

**Angel: -sigh- We know.**

**Me: I'm off to eat jelly beans!**

**Angel: -headdesk- Since SeaBaby has ****finally**** lost it; I'll do this Authors note. And I'll do something she has never done . . . A DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**Angel: Shut the fnick up.**

**DON'T BE DISSING DAN DISCLAIMER, MAN!**

**Disclaimer:**** SeaBaby911 owns nothing. Zilch. Zero. And technically speaking, I don't even own myself because a fat guy called Jimmy Pattz owns me. Isn't that a tiny bit perverted?**

**Me: And now time for something Angel has never done either!**

**Angel: Yam.**

**Me: What? Yam? Are those my jelly beans?! No wonder I couldn't find them!**

**Angel: Yam.**

**Me: . . .**

**OH, SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE CLAIMER WHEN SHE COMES!**

**Claimer:**** All OC'S are mine! They're miney, miney mine! No, you can't touch them! They are mine! Get off them! THEY ARE MINE! JIMMY PATTZ CAN'T STEAL THEM! READ FINDING IGGY!**

**Angel: Yam.**

**Me: According to Angel, its national Yam day. So, go up to random people and say 'Yam' then just walk away. See how many people say 'Yam' back and how many walk off in a completely new direction.**

**Angel: Yam.**

**Me: Yam.**

**Both: YAM!**

**Fang: -randomly appears- OH NOES! THE INVASION HAS BEGUN! THE EVIL YAMS WILL SQUISH YOU ALL! –randomly disappears-**

**Me: Jeez, I think that guy is trying to steal my story. Saint, would you keep an eye on him?**

_Max's POV_

Gazzy, Iggy and Rollo wired up the explosives while Fang and I discussed Iggy's behaviour.

"I mean," I started, "I know Iggy likes the girls but I don't really understand why he would kiss someone, just like that!" Fang gave me a level look. "What?" I said, confused.

"Max, Iggy isn't getting any younger," He said slowly, as if explaining to a 2 year old. I glared at him.

"I know that, idiot." The corner of his mouth twitched. That was what represented a grin for Fang.

"I think, he's hitting adolescence harder than you or me, or he's jealous of me-"

"Jealous of you? Don't make me laugh, Fang." He glowered.

"As I was saying, jealous of me having you, he's probably thinking that if he gets a girlfriend, or a band of fangirls, he'll be as loved as us." I grimaced. Last time we opened a dolphin reservation centre; the press came up to Iggy and had the nerve to ask him if he could out of the way for the press. Iggy lost it and went storming off. I shook myself out of my reverie.

"No, no. that doesn't sound like Iggy at all. I reckon he's just attracted to her." Fang gave me another level look.

"But he's never even seen her face." He said sensibly. I shrugged.

"It's Iggy. What more do I have to say?" Fang grinned one of his gorgeous heart melting smiles.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted back up above?" I think my knees actually turned into jelly. I leaned in to kiss him when I heard giggling behind me. I had just been about to kiss Fang with the whole of the Flock, the Elementals and Logan behind me. Why did they have to turn up at such annoying times?

"Guys, why are you all standing up this end?" Gazzy appeared at my elbow.

"We're starting the count down! Get down behind the shelter!" I looked over his head to see some corrugated metal cutting the corridor in two. Behind it I could see Iggy and Rollo fiddling over a black box, the wires out of it trailing towards another black box on the panel by the door. I took charge and pushed everyone towards the weak fence. We climbed over and crouched behind it. Iggy pressed a big red button on the box he was holding and Gazzy voiced the countdown.

"Three." Suddenly, Mysti piped up:

"Hey, where's Maple?" I scanned down the corridor and spotted her walking towards the panel. Before you could say 'Yam', Logan was vaulting the fence and running towards Maple.

"Two." I heard Maple's clear voice ring through the empty space.

"Hello guys? Where are you?" Logan ran along the long corridor and launched herself into the air. It looked like she was flying.

"One." Logan landed on Maple and we all winced as we heard the crack that was her head connecting with the cement floor. Logan was on top of her, shielding her. Didn't she know how powerful this was going to be? I felt Fang roughly push my head down into his chest and then I heard an ear-popping BOOM! Hot shrapnel whistled over my head. I daren't lift my head from Fang. He stroked my hair. If we heard and felt that explosion from over here, what about Logan and Maple?


End file.
